Those Wonderful Chibis Of Oz
by Digi-riven DragonGoddess
Summary: Hello and welcome dear readers to our fic. If you enjoy humor ficcies and/or a ficcie filled with randomness, and/or a just plain ol' wierd ficcie, than give this ficcie a shot! R&R DG:^__^ D-r:^o^
1. Alter-Egos Are Fun

Digi-riven's Author Notes: Huzzah hello greetings! A dual fanficcie by me and my cousin DragonGoddess yay! We don't have to fight over favorite characters either! Huzzah returns! And ummm we don't own Slayers. *faints from that knowledge and goes into a mini depression* Or the Wizard of Oz, or munchkins from Dunkin' Doughnuts."  
  
{Side Note: Our alter-egos are in Talisman's Portal, a long ficcie but funny/good. Yay shameless advertising!}  
  
DragonGoddess's Author Notes: Chibi Val, chibi Val! A cute little chibi Val *does a little happy dance with her cute little chibi Val* Umm… wait I'm supposed to be relatively sane during this part *puts cute little chibi Val in a box until she's done* anyway I hope you all out there enjoy this insane, random, plotless, pointless, odd, kinky ficcie. Cause that's what this promises to be! I don't own Slayers either *sobs* but I do own my cute little chibi Val ^__^ *takes cute little chibi Val out of the box and runs off into the sunset merrily swinging a massive hammer* (so much for being sane, unless of course this insanity is actually sane, and in that case you're in for one heck of a ficcie!)  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~(And so it begins) ~*~*~*~  
  
It was a nice day outside, but Digi-riven and DragonGoddess didn't know that. They were inside their house being bored. What do bored fanfic authors do well…they whine.  
  
"I'm bored!" Digi-riven whined.  
  
"Chibi Val, Chibi Val! A cute little chibi Val! Except I don't have one! ;_;" DragonGoddess sang then sobbed.  
  
Digi-riven looked at DragonGoddess and decided she wouldn't get an answer beyond 'Chibi Val'. "What can we do?" Digi-riven begins to pace. "Aha! Alter ego time!" Digi-riven is surrounded by pretty swirly light thingies. (I'll say blue, black, green, and purple.)  
  
DragonGoddess blinks "Yeah!" she says "Alter egos! Then I can go get my cute little chibi Val!" DragonGoddess is also surrounded by lots of pretty little swirly lights.  
  
Riven steps out of the swirly lights. "We're off to see the chibis. Those wonderful chibis of ours." Riven sings to the tune of 'We're off to see the wizard'. (Though she looks nearly the same, she's a mazuko. Her hair is purple and blue streaked and has purple cat-like eyes and different clothes.)  
  
DG steps out of her lights (her alter ego happens to be an insane Golden Dragon with a massive hammer) "Oh if I only had my Val!" She sings to the tune of 'If I only had a brain."  
  
Riven and DG teleport to the Slayers world only to find out it has been tampered with. It just isn't right! The overall tone of the Slayers world has gone.  
  
Riven exclaims "Noo! It looks like the movie the Wizard of Oz! Ah! We're in a munchkin village!!!"  
  
"Munchkins are yummy," DG says while popping a few of the tiny doughnuts into her mouth.  
  
"The horror of horrors! The jelly filled ones! Back, back!" Riven shouts as the munchkins surround her. "Ahhhh!!"  
  
"Munchkins are not scary. Look, there's chocolate and coconut and cinnamon and…" DG continues to count off munchkin types on her fingers.  
  
The coconuts join the fray, and after a furious battle minute long battle Riven storms out. Riven is covered in little coconut shavings stuck to the jelly covering her. "They're not so bad huh?" Riven says sarcastically glaring at the clean DG still counting off types of munchkins.  
  
"…and of course there's also chocolate. Hey wait I already said that! Oh well I can't think of any more. I think I take a few with me though, just in case I run into my cute little chibi Val, and he's hungry" DG said. A large brown paper bag mysteriously appears and DG begins to fill it up with munchkins "First some chocolate then some coconut then some cinnamon…"  
  
"…" Riven pouted for a second until DG was done gathering munchkins. "Ok munchkins of munchkin village, that go boom and this and that…" Riven blows up the houses and munchkins. "…and that was for attacking a poor defenseless mazuko like me." ^_^  
  
DG looks at the smoking remains of munchkin village "Oh poor little munchkins. I will miss your tastiness dearly" finally turns to lecture Riven about toasting poor defenseless munchkins only to realize that she is covered with jelly and coconut "Oh that's why you blew it up…would you like a tissue?"  
  
Grumbling Riven momentarily teleports out and back only to be clean again. "Ok I don't need a tissue thanks any way. And hey what is that?!" Riven points to the horizon where something was coming.  
  
"Is it my cute little chibi Val?!" DG jumps up and down.  
  
"No its… Ah! The worst thing that could happen! Our brothers!!" Rivne pales.  
  
"Oh the evilest of all evils! Please Val let be one of those cool hunky heros and come to our rescue now!" DG shouts with starry eyes.  
  
Riven sweat-drops and glances at DG. So she didn't see her brother, Dilandau27, sneak up on her with the Jaws theme playing.  
  
Dilandau27 attacked glomping his sister while shouting how much he loves her. "Ahhhh!" Riven runs in circle. "Get him off me. Get him off me!!!"  
  
DG was just about to come to Riven's rescue when she noticed something else. A full moon. And not the kind in the sky either, "SOULREAVEREXTREME YOU LITTLE BRAT COME OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!!" She then left Riven and began chasing SoulReaverExtreme all over the horizon with her massive hammer.  
  
"Can't…last…much…longer…Riven saw the object on the horizon (not DG or her brother) slam down. It was a metallic blue brick road. Then Riven passed out from her brother's love mantras.  
  
Desperately trying to avoid DG's massive hammer SoulReaverExtreme started to say something "You better not squash me" he yelped.  
  
"Oh yeah, why is that?" DG spit back  
  
"Because he cackled "We've stolen all your favorite chibis! That's right Val and Xellos! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha-gack!" SoulReaverExtreme's maniacal laughter was cut of by DG's hands closing around his throat.  
  
Riven couldn't do anything. Well, what could she do? She was unconscious or did you all forget about her?  
  
SoulReaverExtreme and Dilandau27 suddenly disappeared.  
  
Confused DG looked at the empty air between her hands. Then she noticed the still unconscious Riven. So doing the obvious she walked over and poked her with a stick, just to be sure she was still alive.  
  
Riven didn't respond, she needed something shocking to wake up.  
  
Seeing that her stick wasn't working to good, DG decided she would do something drastic. Bending over she whispered something in Riven's ear.  
  
It got the desired effect. Riven leapt up with a full force battle aura glaring around to find the offender. "Where is he?! How dare he! He...grrrr..." Riven's eyes also glowed red as she growled.  
  
DG smiled, "I knew telling her that her brother kidnapped Xellos would get her up!"  
  
"Where did he go. I'll going toooooo...go on a quest to save Xellos!" Riven took a justice-defiance pose.  
  
Skipping over next to Riven DG yelled "DON"T FORGET MY VAL!!"  
  
With that both alter-egos of the authors began walking down the blue metallic road singing "We're off to save our bishies, those wonderful bishies of ours..." Unknown to them a rift in the sky opened and two figures watched them skip off down the blue metallic brick road that fell from the sky.  
  
~*~*~ (Yapo! Hope you all like it so far! ^_^)  
  
Meanwhile somewhere over the rainbow two insanly cute bishies were locked within a giant birdcage.  
  
Well, maybe not a giant huge birdcage, but it would seem like that when you are only a foot tall, ie chibified.  
  
So you can really immerse yourself in the ficcie (though that might be scary...) the scene of the birdcage will now be described for your reading pleasure. Xellos is pacing the floor of the cage occasionally looking through the bars. Val looks depressed at he sits on one of those bird swing thingies.  
  
"Orihalicon metal, strong magic wards, who ever set this up is good." Xellos looked up toward Val.  
  
Val didn't respond. He just continued looking depressed with little blue depression lines all around him (guess dragons don't take to well to captivity).  
  
Xellos frowned for a second before he bent down, picked up a wood chip, and threw it towards the ancient dragon.  
  
Val instantly snapped out of his mini-depression (hey he's a chibi, anything he does has got to be mini!). Glaring at Xellos he snapped, "Whadded do that for?!"  
  
"If you want to stay in here keep on sulking, I just thought you might like to get out." Xellos said before going back to looking around the room outside the cage.  
  
Reflecting on this for a moment, Val decided Xellos was right. So he shed his shirt and unfurled his wings (DG: ooo shirtless Val, even chibified he's hot! ^___^). He then attempted to break free by ramming into one of the bars. Unfortunately this didn't work out to well. "ouchies..." he mumbled with a dazed expression on he face as fell to the wood chippy floor.  
  
Xellos looked at Val with a slightly amused expression before continuing to search around.  
  
The room went dark, or actually just the cage. It was the two giant (remember they're chibified so everything is a giant to them) shadows looming over them.  
  
"Mwuhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Now we can get revenge on our sisters who have tortured both of us for most of our young lives!!" one of them cackled.  
  
Both Xellos and Val looked up nervously before looking at each other with horrified expressions.  
  
~ ~ ~ (*Dramatic Music* What will happen now?!)  
  
D-r: WAH!! Poor Xellos!!! *sobs* Even though it was my own twisted mind that thought of the cage thing!!  
  
DG ^____^ ...shirtless Val (a new mantra, the old one was chibi Val I don't know which one I like better *a little chibi shirtless Val whaps Dg on the head* oh yeah! both together! ^__^)  
  
D-r: *looks at DG* Another mantra? ^_^; You have at least...*tries to count how many mantras DG has said before*  
  
DG: Emus emus emus look at all the pretty emus!!  
  
D-r: *stares at DG who has summed a flock of emus* ....  
  
DG: Oh do you feel left out D-r? Here have an emu! His name is Fred. Fred the Emu!  
  
D-r: Get it away!! *runs off into the sunset closely followed by Fred. Actually Fred's name is Bob and he is an Alien.  
  
DG: Oh no! Alien emus! *wacks emus with a massive hammer* All gone! Hey where'd Bob go? *looks around* Oh well... *runs of into another sunset (yes there's more than one!) dragging her cute little shirtless chibi Val behind her*  
  
A still scene cut in half shows DG merrily skipping along with Val while the other shows a frantic D-r running from Bob.  
  
Tell Us which Title you guys like better  
  
1) Those Wonderful Chibis Of Ours  
  
2) Those Wonderful Bishies Of Ours  
  
3) Those Wonderful Chibis Of Oz  
  
4) Those Wonderful Bishies Of Oz 


	2. Munchkins, Canyons, and Scarecrows! Oh M...

DG: Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Don't ask what the maniacal laughter was for 'cause I don't know! Read and Review! Or else I'll send my evil alien emus after ya! (now for my NEW mantra: My totally hot and super awesome shirtless chibi Val...My totally hot and super awesome shirtless chibi Val...)  
  
D-r: *sitting down with a unhappy expression as Bob pecks her shoe* You left me with the disclaimers again. We only own the story line nothing else. Don't sue us or else you'll be cursed with Bob. *stares at her shoe...actually Bob ate her left shoe and is starting on the other one*  
  
~ ~ ~ (Bad Bob Bad alien emu!!!)  
  
Riven and DG are skipping down the metallic blue brick road in no way being harassed by alien emus (Digi-riven glares at Bob who ate her other shoe).  
  
Suddenly from the sky, a house fell nearly squashing DG and Riven. But it did squish the non-existent alien emus who weren't even there in the first place.  
  
DG looked at the house and noticed to feet sticking out clad in Amethyst hiking boots. Picking them up she brought them over to the shoeless Riven and said "Hey look what one of the non-existent alien emus that were never really there in the fist place but got crushed by that house left behind!"  
  
Riven gleefully put on amethyst hiking shoes, and thanked DG. Until a certain non-existent alien emu by the name of Bob decided purple hair streaked with blue might taste better than shoes it couldn't even bite into.  
  
"BAD BOB!! BAD ALIEN EMU!!" DG whapped the non-existent alien emu out of the ficcie, "There maybe now we stop some of this randomness (Yeah right)."  
  
"You know I will forever harbor a unexplainable fear of emus and munchkins. I hope nothing else comes to bother us. Why does everything decide to harass the mazoku. What did I ever do to them! I only destroyed the village because they attacked me first!! That is so unfair to me and..." Riven continues walking and ranting about how every picks on the mazoku.  
  
DG on the other hand had stopped and was looking at a strangely familiar looking scarecrow in a cornfield that has mysteriously appeared from no where. She called over to the still ranting Riven, "Hey Riven! Does that scarecrow look familiar to you?"  
  
"...sure use the mazoku as scape goats. Just because we live for chaos, and feed off of negative emotions there is absolutely nothing wrong with that!..." Riven was now pacing in a circle around DG.  
  
A truly huge sweat-drop was forming on the side of DG's head. She then decided to take another drastic attempt to snap Riven out of rant- mode. So she pulled out her munchkin filled bag and released a half dozen of them at Riven (only the scariest ones...jelly and coconut!)  
  
Soon the munchkins were on her feet, when Riven noticed and looked down her eyes shrunk to the size of dimes. Then as her higher brain functions kicked in her eyes became the size of dinner plates. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Go away!! Get them off me!!!" Riven ran around trying to dislodge the munchkins that had used the jelly as glue to stick themselves onto her new shoes.  
  
DG stared at Riven with a shocked/amused expression, "Guess that wasn't the best idea I ever had. This is even worse then rant-mode!" she thought. Then sighing she hefted her hammer and began whapping munchkins.  
  
"Owies and ouchies!!!" Riven then hopped from one foot to another until she hovered off the ground rubbing both of her feet.  
  
"Umm...sorry Riven. I guess I still have to work on my aim," Dg said a bit sheepishly.  
  
Riven was acting very paranoid by searching the ground for any stray munchkins, while she was a safe 4 ft distance from the ground.  
  
"Don't worry. There aren't any more. I just wanted to get your attention so I could ask you a question."  
  
"Oh, ok what is it?" Riven asked looking down at DG.  
  
"You see that scarecrow?" said DG pointing towards the field, "Doesn't he remind you of someone?"  
  
"Yeah he does. But that is the weirdest scarecrow anyone could use. Why would anyone use a giant jelly fish as a scarecrow?" Riven glanced down at DG. (She's not planning on setting foot on the ground again after the 2nd munchkin attack.)  
  
"I really don't know...I'll be right back!" DG then dashed off to the scarecrow and began poking it with a stick (yup the same one Riven was poked with!).  
  
Riven teleported over on the jellyfish head. "I think you should poke him here." Riven pointed to a blonde hair patch on the jellyfish.  
  
"Okay!" DG then began poking the hair patch, and soon a startled yelp of "OWIE MY EYE!!" followed the poking.  
  
The hair spot shook itself and suddenly a familiar face peeked out. Gourry blinked at the dragon girl in front of him for a minute before trying to shake of the mazoku perched on his head.  
  
"Oh Gourry! Do need you help getting down from there?" DG then began to raise her hammer ready for a swing.  
  
VWOOSH! A miss.  
  
WHAM! A hit! Except this caused the pole, Gourry and Riven to go flying. "OOPSIE! I'm sooo sorry!"  
  
"Uh, sorry." Riven said to Gourry before she jumped off and hovered. She winced when the pole and Gourry hit the ground. After the dust cleared a small crater could be seen. "I'm glad that wasn't me..." Riven mutters as she swooped down to check on the jellyfish a.k.a. Gourry.  
  
DG dashed over to the crater (a giant first aid kit has materialized in her hand) "Are you guys ok over there?" she yelled.  
  
"Can I borrow your stick DG?" Riven asked.  
  
"Sure!" The stick then flew through the air towards Riven.  
  
"Yay stickie! I'll have to get one of my own soon." Riven gleefully goes over to Gourry and pokes him. Poke. Giggle. Poke. Giggle again. Poke poke. Giggles more. Poke poke poke. By now Riven was giggling hysterically. (Digi-riven is currently giggling at what she wrote. ^_^ *giggles*)  
  
DG shook her head and picked up the stick (Riven dropped it when she was giggling). She then walked over the Gourry to poke him anew. Poke poke. "Are you dead?" she asked as she continued to poke.  
  
Suddenly Gourry flew up (well not flew, he can't fly, more like jumped). He was covered with a few large hammer bruises and dozens of smaller poke marks. "Will you two stop poking me? Can't you see I'm dying here?!"  
  
Riven couldn't win against the giggle battle and was rolling a foot off the ground still giggling.  
  
Giggles are very catching. DG found this out as she suddenly began giggling herself. Gourry looked at the two laughing maniacs with a slightly dazed expression on his face (when is his expression not dazed?) He then noticed the bag of munchkins and found that he was hungry. So he decided to have lunch.  
  
Riven began to calm down, and she took deep breaths to catch her breath. But when a lone coconut munchkin hopped on her lap. Her eyes did they same as before. "Ahhhhhh!!! Die evil coconut, DIE!!!"  
  
Boooooom!!!! The small crater suddenly got twice as big.  
  
DG and Gourry were both now fried, extra crispy. "Wasn't that a bit excessive?" DG mumbled before passing out and simultaneously toppling over Gourry.  
  
"Oops" Riven sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. A small piles of ashes spread outward to reveal the coconut munchkin.  
  
"You can not defeat the Chief Supreme Coconut Munchkin who rules over all other Chief Coconut that go to the Loonies Munchkin Rehabilitation of Chocolate Lovers cannibalism!(eating other munchkins)" The small munchkin shouted.  
  
Riven made a 'eh?-what-in-the-world-is-it-talking-about' face.  
  
DG let out a gasp (yes in true anime style she has now completely recovered from her previous crisping). "I was harboring an evil munchkin in my bag?!" she looked shocked but then growled, "Well you evil tasty thing you, how would you like to be a PANCAKE?!" DG then began slamming her hammer around wildly, not trying to aim at all. This caused the now medium sized crater to increase its size a good deal.  
  
The munchkin some how dodged and managed to leap into DG's hair.  
  
"RHAAAAAAAH!!!" DG being a golden dragon and VERY angry, changed into her dragon form. Roaring and stomping enough to put terror into the hearts of munchkins everywhere did the only thing she could to defeat the evil munchkin. She ate it.  
  
Riven had phased out as soon as she heard the enraged roar of DG now poked DG's head to get her attention.  
  
Blinking DG looked at Riven, "Huh? What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well you ate the munchkin," Riven smiled, "you helped put a canyon in this place" Riven ticked off her fingers, "and lastly I think you're standing on Gourry." Riven pointed down.  
  
DG looked down at her feet. A tentacle twitched from under her left one. Quickly stepping back, DG looked down at Gourry and then preceded to poke him with a dragon-sized stick (the old one must have gotten blown up) as Riven watched with a very amused expression on her face.  
  
~ ~ ~ (This is obviously the poking chapter)  
  
Val was being depressed again. The two insane children had forced him into an extremely embarrassing outfit. It one of those freaky little uniforms that the flying monkeys wear.  
  
"At least you only got a outfit." Xellos looked back towards Val.  
  
"…" was Val's reply.  
  
Xellos went back to sulking under a blanket.  
  
Footsteps were heard coming towards the cage. Yes they were back.  
  
"Oh poor wittle kitty-Xel are you sad?" One of them asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"And what about that outfit I gave Val?" came another voice.  
  
Xellos peeked out from under and hissed. "This is a disgrace! Zelas- sama will not be happy!" He had large cat ears, a fluffy tail, and paws instead of hands and feet, all being the same color of his hair.  
  
"Well of course she wouldn't be happy," the first one said, "But we made sure she wouldn't interfere. In fact I believe she's quite happy in the world's largest wine cellar."  
  
Scene flashes and we see Zelas cooing to a wine bottle. She hiccups and grabs another.  
  
"I don't think I even want to know what you've done to Lord Gaav," muttered Val, still in a mini depression.  
  
"I think I'm going to…. Go…. Do something." One of the voices wandered off.  
  
The other one blinked then ran after his companion yelling "Are you sure you didn't take any of that wine?!"  
  
The footsteps faded in the distance.  
  
Xellos came back out from under the blanket. "I can't belive this. They should've turned me into a half wolf, not some, some type of kitty- cat. Oh... Zelas-sama will tease me for this…."  
  
"If she can ever bring herself to get away from all that wine. You now I think she might have a serious problem there." Replied Val.  
  
Xellos looked at his paws. "Well no she usually doesn't… my paw is dirty." He began to clean it by licking it.  
  
"Poor wittle purple kitty's all dirty," Val began to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"I… hey!" Xellos stopped and stared at hi paw in disbelief. "I didn't mean to do that. Wait, it still dirty." Xellos began to rub his paw over his head.  
  
Val began laughing even more hysterically. Soon he fell of his little swing thing and landed with an ungraceful thump on the floor.  
  
Xellos looked up shrugged and returned to his task. "I, can't fight cat instincts… Hey his wing twitched. It's alive!!" Xellos pounced onto one of Val's wings.  
  
"AHH! Get off of me you nut!!" Val yelped.  
  
Xellos hopped off. "Bad Kitty instincts! It's not my fault, blame the shadowy figures who did this."  
  
Val only glared. And then he glared some more.  
  
Xellos glared back. His tail swishing back and forth while his ears laid back.  
  
Somewhere in some sort of limbo type place to two figures watched these antics with glee. One of them said "Hey don't the flying monkeys have tails too?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's give him one anyway and see what happens!"  
  
Back at the cage Val felt a peculiar twitch on his umm… rump. Looking behind him his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "WHY IN L- SAMA'S NAME DO I HAVE A FRICKIN' TAIL?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Well at least yours isn't overly fluffy. It looks decent." Xellos looked at his very fluffy purple tail with distaste then towards Val's monkey tail.  
  
Now behold the return of Val's glare!  
  
"What it's true!" People can't pull hair out a tail like that as easily as they can mine!"  
  
And now the glare yet again.  
  
"…" Xellos went back to sulking under the blanket with his tail sticking out.  
  
~ ~ ~ (^-^ A flying monkey boy and a neko boy. What will they do next?)  
  
DG: Question why do people enjoy tormenting their favorite characters so much?  
  
D-r: Well it gives us a excuse to write about them more. It also gives more attention towards them. And it's more fun that way! ^-^  
  
DG: You know you're right. It is fun! Hey is that Bob?  
  
D-r: Wah!!! *hops on DG's head* Get it away! I don't want to be attacked by Bob!!!!  
  
DG: Ahh! Get off my head I just joking!  
  
D-r: *hops on ceiling fan* Are you sure? He's a mean alien emu!  
  
DG: I'm positive! All there is is a rabid ten foot tall baboon named Bill! *does a double take at snarling Bill* Eeep! *hops up on the ceiling fan with D-r*  
  
D-r: *looks up and sees the ceiling cracking* Ah, DG. Right now would be a good time to end this. I don't know how much longer the… /CRACK/ Ahhieee!!!! *falls*  
  
DG: Ahhieee!!!! *notices the fan has fallen on Bill knocking him out* Yay! Ding dong the baboon is dead! The rabid baboon is dead!  
  
D-r: *poke poke* Nope only knocked out. ^_^ I'm going to hide now. *runs and hides*  
  
DG: Good idea. *runs away also, but then comes back* Oh yeah don't forget to review! *Bill starts to growl* Uh-oh *runs away* 


	3. Flying Jellyfish And The Tin Person Reun...

            Digi-riven's Notes: Hellos!!! ^_^ Another day another chapter. And umm… I ran out of things to say already… *gets depressed* I usually have such long Author's Notes too! *wails*

            DragonGoddess's Notes: Hi happy peoples! I'm taking turn doing the disclaimer today! *there's a bright flash of light and DragonGoddess is now wearing an official lawyer-ish looking outfit* Ahem, neither of us own the Slayers or Wizard of Oz. Thank you. *Whispers wishfully* but I do own Val and if anyone tries to take him away I will HURT you!

~ ~ ~ (On today's episode… wait this isn't a TV series…)

            After leaving the new canyon behind, the three traveled very quickly. DG was bounding along on all fours in her dragon form carrying Gourry in her mouth.

            "La la la. La la la la," somehow DG was able to sing even with an unconscious jellyfish scarecrow in her mouth.

            A wind blown Riven was on her back debating whether or not to fly. When the third tree nearly hit her she leapt off. "DG do you have to hit every single tree?"

            "Well I'm having such a fun little rampage right now!" she said joyfully as she plowed into and abandoned cottage.  And so things went until DG let out a yelp of pain "YELP!"

            Riven flying behind DG couldn't stop in time and whammed into her back. Not that it did anything anyway. In fact Riven bounced right back off and fell to the ground.

            "Ouchies!" DG whined "Who put the sharp metal pointy thing right in my rampage path?!"

            Riven sat up "Metal pointy thing?" she walked over to the demolished area.

            After closer inspection the metal pointy thing turned out to be a tin man. Complete with funnel hat!

            "It's a tin-man!" Riven began the task of poking the metal thing with DG's tail since no stick was handy.

            "Hey! Let go my tail!" DG pulled her tail away and in doing so lifting Riven up and knocking Gourry a few dozen feet into a handy cliff.

            "Wheeeee!" ^_^ Riven had a blast holding on to DG's tail.

            "I'M NOT AN AMUSEMENT PARK RIDE!!" hollered DG as she began to swing her tail faster.

            ^o^ "WHEEEEEEE!!!"

            "Grrrr…So you want a ride? I'll give you a ride!!" with that DG took off into the sky and began spiraling and looping in a way that could make you dizzy just looking at it.

            @_@ "But if I let go I'll fall or get slammed into a wall." Riven whined.

            Luckily DG decided at that moment to land.

            "Thankies…" Riven let go of DG'd tail and stumbled over to a chair that just happened to be conveniently there.

            Still fuming DG changed back to human form to avoid any more "rides".  She then walked over to the offensive sharp pointy object she accidentally stepped on.  It appeared to be a suit of tin slightly dented around the chest area.  So guess what she did then? That's right! She poked it with a handy stick!

            "Whazzat?" Riven blink off her disorientation and walked over. Not having any stick she just poked with her foot.

            "I could be wrong," DG started, "But I think it's the Tin-Man."

            "It couldn't be anything else. It has no chest. I mean even I'm better endowed than that." Riven said.

            "EXCUSE ME I'M NOT A TIN-MAN!!! I'M A TIN-WOMAN!!!" the flat suit of tin hollered.

            "You're a tin-man now!" Riven shouted back. "Or something or other like that."

            As the shouting match continued DG wandered over to the still unconscious Gourry to check on him. Now behold the return of the handy poking stick.  Strangely enough one poke brought him around.

            "You are now a tin-man! Unless you're cross-dressing! …Wait don't answer that I don't want to know." Came Riven's voice from the background.

            By now Gourry was sitting up (miraculous considering he's been stomped by a dragon, thrown into a wall, and endured vicious stick attacks…but I suppose Lina's beatings can't be much worse…).  He looked at Riven and the tin… person.  Then he began to laugh. "Ahahahahahaha!!! Lina looks really weird!!!!"

            Blink blink. "Lina?" Riven looked closer and indeed the tin…person was indeed Lina. "Eeep. I didn't do anything don't Dragon Slave me!" Riven ran and leapt behind Gourry using him as a jellyfish shield.

            Pretty soon the lovely landscape had another brand new canyon (a circular canyon!).  Everyone besides Lina was also now nice and crispy.

            "...I look good in black." Riven looked at the bleak landscape. "Oi! DG where are you? How can you find a place to hide in here?" Riven wandered around looking for any sign of DG.

            Then Riven saw a very not happy tail swishing from under a pile of boulders.  Then… BAM!! DG bashed the boulders on top of her with her hammer.  A mad dragon is not a pleasant dragon.

            Riven dodged a few of the stray boulders from DG grand reappearance, however as if by some magnet one landed on her foot. "ITAEO!!!!" O_O "That hurt…" Riven sat down and rubbed her foot. T_T She kept one eye out for any stray rabid munchkins at the same time.

            Just as Dg was about to rampage, again, she saw a sight that made her sob.  "Noooooo! My precious munchkins! There were going to be a snack for my cute little chibi Val!" Lina of course was now enjoying a nice little snack.

            "Munckins! Where?!?!" Riven looked around and saw Lina.  "…Go Lina! Go, go, go!" Riven whooped and cheered Lina on. "I know you can do it! Finish that bag off! They can't win!"

            Gourry meanwhile had smelt the scent of some sort of food, rocketed off toward the bag of munchkins as well.

            "…And what were we doing? I forget." Riven blankly stared at the shocked DG.

            "Sob… they ate all of them," DG whimpered, but soon her eyes got that pretty sparkly look, "Oh my cute little chibi Val… what shall we do now?" a bit melodramatic but oh well…

            Riven waved her hand in front of DG's face. She sighed when she didn't get a response because DG was off in her little happy Val land. Taking out a big blanket Riven nudged DG onto it and dragged her back to the others.

            Back with the others Lina and Gourry had finished the bag of munchkins.  Gourry looked at DG and seeing that she was still off in happy little Val land, he decided to attempt to remedy her.  Bet you can't guess how? Poke poke poke poke poke poke etc… Gourry being a jellyfish scarecrow could poke with many more arms then a normal person could.  Soon DG snapped. "Will you quit poking me already?!" and out came the hammer, much like Filia's mace.

            Riven sat down and watched Gourry go up and up and up and up etc… until he became a little twinkle. "I think he'll land…" Riven tested the wind." …several miles over there." Riven pointed the way they had came. "I think he's going to land in our canyon we made earlier."

            "Does that mean we have to go all the way back to where we started?" DG asked.

            "No we don't have to. Give me a minute." Riven rubbed her temples and thought.

            As Riven was doing this Lina was glaring at DG, "Hey! I'm the only one who can whack Gourry like that!"

            "Why?" DG asked as innocently as she could, "Is he your boyfriend now-" DG was cut short as a storm of fireballs and flare arrows flew towards her, along with some very colorful language courtesy of Tin-person Lina.

            Riven absently put up a shield so she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. "I got it!" She teleported away.

            Neither Lina nor DG noticed that.  Furious hammer swings and laser breaths accompanied the other magical missiles.  The second canyon was getting larger… (we're a very destructive crew aren't we? Maybe we should start our own demolition team).

            Riven popped back several feet above and sweat-dropped. "I think I'd better stay out of that. She looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist, "Almost time."

            The two combatants were still completely oblivious.  Heck, they couldn't even exactly remember why they were at each other's throats.

            Holding out a hand Riven sliced open a hole and flew in to the little astral hole. She sat and waited until she saw Gourry falling. "Good luck down there!" Riven shouted when he flew by.  (A perk about being a mazoku is manipulating the physical and astral plane. So Riven set a short cut up between the two areas via the astral plane.)

            "What?!" Gourry landed between the two fighters.

            "Gourry! You're OK!" Lina stopped and gave Gourry a hug.

            "Awwww… you two really do make a great couple," DG gushed.

            "WHAT!?" Lina yelled/growled.

            "Just like me and my cute little chibi Val." DG ignored Lina and once again rushed off to happy little Val land.

            "…" Riven blinked when she stuck her head out of the hole. "DG don't go back!!! We need you here! You and- "Riven turned a bit green. "I think I'm going to go back in here til Lina quits hugging Gourry." Riven pulled back into the hole and closed it.

            Blink blink, DG exited her happy little Val land, and sidestepped the strange looking couple.  "Hey where's Riven?" (when DG is in happy little Val land she isn't aware of anything else, the world could be blown up right from under her feet and she wouldn't notice, that's why she didn't hear Riven before.)

            "Staying away until Gourry and Lina cut the love reunion!" came a disembodied answer.

            "OH! I can fix that!" DG bent over and whispered something in Lina's ear.

            "HE SAID WHAT?!" Whap bonk Pow!

            "Lina…" Gourry whined. "What did I do?!" 

            "Cut the dumb act Gourry! (if that's possible…) You know what you called me! Apologize now, or else!" Lina was now in her scary evil fang mode.  DG found all of this very amusing.

            "Is this about the flat-chested comment? Uh… I didn't call you that! I called the other lady that!" Gourry yelled.

            "Who? That crazy dragon? Or the Xellos look alike?" Lina asked a bit suspiciously.

            "…I don't remember… Maybe I called them both that!" Gourry said brightly.

            Gourry is now treading on very dangerous territory.  The glares he was receiving all around looked as if they could melt stone. "What… do you mean… Gourry…" DG growled.

            Gourry came to the conclusion. "I'd have to say that… everyone is flat-chested here!" ^_^ 

            Well even Gourry should be smart enough not to make that kind of comment in front of three seething females with a tendency towards destruction  (not to mention that the three females are a powerful demon, a crazy Golden dragon and… Lina, she's a category all to herself).

            Twitch. "Give into my mazoku nature, try to be honorable… or just not fetch him when Lina or DG make their move… choices…." Riven muttered to herself.

            "GOURRY!! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!!" Lina and DG started to throw their own particular techniques at the poor unfortunate jellyfish.

            "And he's going… going… gone! And a spectacular duo attack by DG and Lina sends Gourry out of bounds into the nearby dark spooky forest! Yay dark spooky forest! And good play, tune in next time for flying Jellyfish." Riven saluted DG and Lina.

            Yay! High-Five!

            "Can we go in the dark spooky forest now?! Can we?! Can we?!" Riven bounced with every question.

            "Hmm… dark spooky forest… equals… Perfect Bandit hide out! I say we go!" Lina said enthusiastically.

            "Besides," said DG, "We really should get Gourry.  I think just might have learned his lesson."

            "Yay dark spooky forest! Yay dark spooky forest!" Riven was happily rejoicing in the background. "Yay dark spooky forest!  ...and I can't think of anything to say except … Yay dark spooky forest!" And so she repeated it…. And repeated it… and repeated it….etc…

            "Guess she finally found her own mantra… maybe I'll rethink chanting mantras in the future…" DG thought.

~-~-~

            And not to far away…

            "Ow, stupid tree!….. Ow! Who keeps moving them around?! And who decided I should wear a dress?! I wear robes, not a dress! There is a difference! Dresses get caught in tress!"  RIP "…ah, I think I'll need a new one soon. Just I have to get OW! Stupid trees… Why can't I travel in something that is more stable then a bubble?! I have to walk most of time anyway; bubbles are for fancy entrances only and-OW! …Maybe I should just blast this whole forest."

            Gee, can you guess who it is? ^_^

~-~-~

            "OK cat boy! Just to make things clear THAT is your side of the cage.  THIS is my side.  Oh and the swing's mine too."  The cutest monkey type dragon Val had just drawn a line down the middle of the cage with a hand piece of chalk.

            "Who are you calling cat boy low-leveled primate …though you did leave the food and water on my side." ^_^ "I can live with that."

            "WHAT?! Why you little fur ball! I bet you moved it while back was turned…"

            "Actually… no. You did it all by yourself. Very good you, want a banana?"

            "Grrrr…. Thems are fightin' words!"  Can't you just feel the love in the air?

            "If they are… look I have claws and you don't! Ha!" Xellos took a kung-fu (or is it cat-fu?) pose and brandished his claws.

            "Really… well… I have… A HORN!!" Val points dramatically at his horn.

            "Gee, oh yay." Xellos clapped his hands. "You can charge over on my designated side and get stuck in a wall or between the bars. It must be very useful to have a horn there…"

            "Hey, actually it is! You never need a can opener when you've got a horn." Val said very proudly.

            "…and people call me a fruitcake…" Xellos muttered and sweat-dropped.

            "Hey I'm not a fruitcake! I'm just… *sob* misunderstood…*sob* Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. *sob* Nobody knows my sorrow…"

            "Okay nutcake then." Xellos shook his head. "Fruitcake is too nice of a term."

            "Well… Well… if I'm a nutcake then you're a… PINEAPPLE!"

            Xellos gave Val a brief flat look before he leapt over to the bars,"…Help let me out! I'm in with a crazy monkey dragon who can't insult me back! How am I ever going to eat here?!"

            "Shaddup Pineapple priest! Just remember I'm stuck with you! Just think of my feelings too for once… *sob*…"

            "I am. How else would I feed? …I just know I'm going to starve… *whine* …and what will I do with all this food over here I don't have to eat…."

            "Just what're you sayin'? You want to eat ME?! Ah help! Someone help I'm stuck in a cage with the psychotic pineapple priest!!" This time Val leapt at the bars.

            "Eh, good enough." ^_^ 

~-~-~ 

            Riven: 0.o Well that was odd.

            DG: Heh heh heh… pineapple priest… ^__^

            Riven: Monkey dragon ^.^ But where did Val get Pineapple Priest. 0_o;;;

            DG: It'll just have to be one of those great-unsolved mysteries.

            Riven: We get to go in the dark spooky forest next chapter! Yay! I love dark spooky forests!

            DG: -.-;;; Yes I know… And just who was that mystery person with the bubble?

            Riven: I know! I know! I knoooooooooow! I really do! …but I can't tell people yet… 

            DG: Yep! Because… That is a secret! (I just love stealing peoples lines!)

            Riven: -_-;;; You stole Xellie-chan's line! If anyone should steal it, it should have been me.

            DG: Guess I was just quicker no da!

            Riven: … I try not to steal lines! It would do the owners of those lines no Justice! So I let them have their lines so they can say it the way it was meant too! It is only just that we do so after all! And there are copyrights and rabid fangirls to worry about! I must protest against this-

            DG: Strange… That sounded exactly like something Amelia might say.

            Riven: …I think I just knocked myself out… @_@ *faint*

            DG: ^___^ Well I guess that's it for today because I can't very well carry on a conversation with myself. (Yes you can.) I can? (Yep.) Wow I never knew. (Well we should end now anyway.) Why's that? (People are staring…) Oh… right… well just don't forget to read and review happy peoples! Bye! (Bye!)

            Riven: *holds a sign up*  [Bye.]


End file.
